At the present time, vascular grafts are used to replace diseased blood vessels as well as for vascular access in patients with renal failure and those receiving chemotherapy. In surgical procedure, the graft is usually made of polytetrafluoroethylene or DACRON synthetic fiber of polyethylene terephthalate. Vascular prosthetic infections occur as complications of arterial reconstructive surgery, and though the infection rate is small due to the use of systemic antibiotics, it would be desirable to reduce the rate of infection to zero. Presently, the accepted treatment of graft infection consists of removal of the graft, ligation of the host vessel, extra-anatomic bypass, and massive doses of systemic antibiotics. Unfortunately, even this aggressive treatment is not completely successful due to the inability of antibiotics to penetrate the graft matrix that harbors the bacteria. Also, the clinical manifestations of infection become apparent after the infection is well established. Finally, thrombosis and suture-line disruption are not amenable to antibiotic therapy. These morbid results with established vascular prosthetic infection make complete eradication mandatory.